The present invention relates to a projection type display unit such that an image obtained by irradiating a light valve, or valves, with light from a light source is projected onto a screen, or the like, for displaying the image, particularly to a heat release structure for a projecting type display unit.
A projection type display unit, generally called a video projector, has a configuration in which a light source, an optical unit including light valves, and a projection lens, and a cooling section for cooling the light source and the optical unit are incorporated in an armor cabinet (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-241314).
The projection type display unit is a unit in which an image obtained by irradiating the light valves in the optical unit with light emitted from a lamp serving as the light source is projected onto a screen by the projection lens, thereby displaying the image.